Santa, Baby
by urharmony
Summary: SEMMA CHRISTMAS FIC. Only 23 years old and already divorced, Emma Nelson hopes that going to Manny and Jays this Holiday will make things better.. but the gang ALWAYS gets into some kind of fiasco. Plus, trouble is already here, because Sean Cameron is home for Christmas! Hallelujah and peace be with those biceps. JANNY TOO!
1. This Holiday

"Yes mom.. I swear I'll study when I get to Mannys." Emma walked through the crowded Toronto airport, carrying her luggage and it rolled as fast as her feet went. She was late for her flight! "yes mom! I have my toothbrush. I'm 23 years old, I'm not going to forget that."

Emma could laugh _if she had time to_. Spike honestly treated Emma like she was still 10 years old but now Emma was an adult, and in fact married already and **..divorced,** already. Yup, you heard right; Divorced just this week actually! Took a little while to get it filed. Her and Spinner were over but no, nobody yet knew. They didn't want to wreck the holidays for anybody. They'll tell when ready.

"Emma!"

She stopped and looked around, holding her phone to ear and luggage's handle in the other, "Mom I gotta go." she said and spotted Spinner by the gate. She hung up and went over, "I thought I was going to miss it. Manny would of killed me." she sheepishly smiled.

She was usually much more organized but this last minute trip was out of nowhere, and being back in college was chaotic. Thats right, after her little stunt with Kelly, Emma was now back in school.

"You're fine." Spinner said with a grin back, helping her with her luggage, "The snowstorm just finished so they are _just _boarding right now. Liberty, Jane and Toby are already on the plane."

I know, I know. Divorced and they still stayed good friends. Wierd right? It took them only a few months after the wedding to know it was a total mistake and they were really just good friends, and then a few more months to actually have the guts to agree with another they needed to divorce. While the divorce was filing through, Spinner got back together with Jane and Emma got back into school. It seemed pretty perfect. But at least it all worked out in the end.. there just wasn't any passion or any of what Emma was use to in a relationship between her and Spinner. But then again, guess she only had one guy in her life that had honestly made her feel that.

..and that probably wasn't going to ever be felt again.

"Lets go." Spinner turned to go but Emma grabbed his elbow.

"Jane knows the plan?" she asked sternly, but her eyes held some worry.

He nodded, "She's 'dating' Toby. She won't say anything about the Divorce to Manny or Jay and **neither **will I until the Holidays over."

Emma nodded happily yet sucked in a shakey breath, "good." she breathed and then uneasily smiled, "You really think they'll believe a girl like Jane would go for Toby?"

"I heard that." Toby said, walking over to the them and scowled Emma playfully. He wasn't SO insulted. Jane may be Spins type but goth girl at the age of 21 wasn't his thing. He pointed back into their planes gate hallway, "They're ready to take off guys."

Spinner and Emma both nodded and followed after him. Hollywood, Manny and Jay, here we come!

Christmas was going to be interesting.

"I get window!" Toby told Emma, squishing past Liberty in the middle row and she cursed but moved for him, sharing a look with Emma.

People around the plane were stuffing their bags into the over head space. Emma sat on the end and took a deep breath. She'd never been on a plane before.

Liberty smiled to her knowingly, "What we do for that girl."

Emma smiled and nodded. True. She'd fly for hours for Manny. She missed her best friend and with all the begging Manny did to make Emma come today, well.. it was clear Manny missed her best friend too.

"_Good afternoon passengers! Today on our way to Hollywood Los Angelus, we'll be making a connection to_.." as the announcements from the pilot went on, everybody listened and started taking their seats and buckling up. Emma leaned her head back on her seat and tilted her head a bit when something caught her eye down the isle at the front. Soldiers in their army outfits, about 3 of them, came on board. They looked to be going home as they all smiled happily, putting their bags down and sitting in their seats. Emma's eyes went a little distant as she watched one talking on the phone, telling probably his family or wife he'd be home soon. He even looked teary eyed. He probably missed home like hell.

Emma noticed her eyes even tearing up herself. "Em." Emma almost jumped out of her seat, turning her head to Toby who pointed out the window, "We're going up!"

Emma rolled her eyes but smiled, "I can see that, Tobes." she taunted, and shut her eyes. The plane set off, and flew into the air.

Emma closed her eyes to get some shut eye, but for some odd reason, the thought of Sean Cameron crossed her mind. It must of been those soldiers. She wondered if he got to leave the army too to spend Christmas with his family...or wife slash girlfriend maybe? I mean, who knew, she got married, maybe so did he? The last time she saw him was when Snake took a photo of them 2 years ago, when they claimed to of 'moved on' from another.

..Emma had always thought they both didn't mean it. She thought they had only said it so it'd stop being so complicated and painful. I mean, waiting for him to come home and him not being around...it was miserable. It only took Emma a few weeks after Sean left to notice it was STILL miserable after 'breaking up' and it didn't make anything less lonelier or her less in love with him. Truth be told.. she always thought he'd come back again when all was good and ready and they didn't need to wait anymore to be together.

It never happened.

Emma sat up and looked around, noticing mostly everyone napping now. She glanced to see Jane and Spinner a row away even napping and Janes head on his shoulder. Geez, Spinner had even got his great flame back. Then again, guess there was a limit on how many times you got to get them back. Maybe with Sean, she played all the cards she had left.

Kelly was an alright boyfriend. And a good guy. But again, he didn't feel like 'the one'. She felt terrible cause both Spinner and Kelly **were good** to her. But it just didn't seem to work out.

Oh and Damien took the cake. He was the worst boyfriend!

Emma just had to give up. Love wasn't in her books anymore. It was time to focus on schools, herself and friends.

Emma snapped out of it when a flight attendant handed her some earphones and Emma looked confused but took them, "For the movie dear." whispered the woman as she walked off.

Emma looked infront of her where a TV screen was set up, playing a movie and she put her ear phones on. The grinch played on the screen, and Emma tried to get comfier as she focused on it

This Holiday season BETTER be good.


	2. Fa la la la la la la la!

"Now this," Spinner said, walking with Janes hand in his and his duffle bag in the other, "Is amazing."

They were exciting the airport of LA, and the whole airport had entertainers and ofcourse that meant carolers for Christmas, and decoration all over. A huge Christmas tree by the exit doors. The whole group went out the doors and Emma pulled her white cotton winter coat on as she shivered when the wind outside blew heavily around them.

"I thought it was suppose to be warm here!" she called over the wind then looked up and down the road for a taxi.

Liberty shook her head knowingly, "Hollywood gets winter too, sometimes it even snows."

"Like once if unlucky enough." said Toby with a snort and explained to Emma, "Their winter here is just heavy wind and less heat."

Jane raised her hand next to Spinner as a taxi rolled up and it stopped, "Got one!" she happily declared with a sly grin and her and Spinner crawled into the back.

They all put their bags into the back trunk, with the help of the taxi driver..then they were off to Manny and Jays.

"I wonder what our little star lives in." Liberty joked about Manny.

When they pulled up to the apartment building Manny lived at, the taxi came to a hault with all their heads peaking out the window.

Toby looked so confused, looking back at everyone from the front seat, "I thought she was some millionaire star now after the movie with Kevin Smith."

"Just cause you're a star Toby, doesn't mean you can't live in a cozy little place." Emma declared and they all started opening the doors, "I think its cute."

"Are we gonna fit?" muttered Spinner to Jane who tried not to smirk.

It wasn't a ghetto nor run down apartment. Nothing like that. They just expected a house or something more..

"Manny said there was room for all of us . It'll be fine!" Liberty declared, leading them to the front doors of the apartment and looked for Manny's number to buzz.

"Well this is Manny we're talking about," Toby said, glancing at Emma, "The girl who shared one little basement with you for years."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Get over it Tobes. Even if it's not big enough, it'll be like a big sleepover."

_**buuuuuzzzzzzz.**_

It took a few minutes, and Emma hopped a little to the cold weather. Come on! Answer already!

"Yeah?" came a deep male voice. Had to be Jay.

Ofcourse, Spinner recognized it first and yelled happily into the speaker, "buddddyyyyyyyy!"

Jay seemed to chuckle, and then there was another buzz before he told them, "Come on up."

They all grabbed their bags and went in, walking to the large elevator to take it up to the top floor. Manny had a suite. Although it was only December 22nd , when the gang got closer to apartment they could hear Jingle Bells blasting and the smell of something cooking. Emma was the one to knock and the door whipped open.

Bubbly as always and cute as a botton, Manny stood there squealing high pitch and grabbed Emma first, practically strangling her, "OH MY GOD YOU'RE HERE!"

They all laughed and some started going around to put the heavy bags down. Jay came in from the kitchen and chuckled, holding a beer and sipped it. Spinner nodded at him and greet-ment and they slapped their hand into the others.

"Nice to you see you man." Spin said, "hows Hollywood life treatin ya?"

Jay had left just this year to go be with Manny. They were seriously engaged now and the wedding would be the next summer. He shrugged his shoulder with a smirk, "It's alright. But long as I got my woman, I'm good." he joked.

Over by Manny, Emma had to stiff a breathless laugh out, "Manny I can't breath." she finally inhaled when Manny let go and blushed.

"Sorry Em," she gushed, looking at the blonde like she was some treasure, "I feel like it's been TOO long." she really missed home, and Emma, and even Snakes cooking. It was hard living so far away, even if she was living the dream.

"I missed you too." teased Em, smiling adoringly back at her best friend. Manny was practically her sister, this move was rough on her too, specially with not being able to talk to someone about the Divorce... She usually told Manny EVERYTHING.

"Nice place." Toby had to admit and yelled over the music. Big apartment, spacious. Big couches set up against the white cream walls and huge 70 inch TV over a fireplace that was lit up and the Christmas tree was standing in the corner. It was a beautiful white one but not decorated yet, it was tradition for Manny and Emma to do that together. Then, there was the dining room right before the kitchen, and it had a long classy black dining table for at least 8 people sit at.

Jay walked to the stereo and turned it down, taunting his fiance, "Mannys been blasting holiday music since god damn November." he gave her a playful glare as she gave him one and giggled. She closed the door behind her and Emma looked around for the bathroom while beside her.

"Where's the washroom?" Emma asked as she was taking off her coat. She wore her skinny blue jeans and a nice white sleeve fitted top. One side hung off her shoulders and she tossed her long blonde her to that side. It was hot in here now, with the fireplace on.

Manny opened her mouth, and seemed to be struggling with her words, looking towards the other end of the apartment with a weird look in her eyes. Emma eyed her strangely but laughed it off when Jay pointed down the hall past the kitchen, "Through there, GP." he gave her a wink and looked to be trying not to smile.

Emma gave him a wierd look too with a slight laugh but nodded. What was with them? Always the funky weird couple...cute though, she had to admit. Manny was downright in love with Jay Hogart and at least she had seriously changed the little wise guy slash player into the good guy he was now.. and she knew Jay loved Manny just as much too with everything he's done for her.

"BUT!" Manny yelled and shut up when Emma turned just as someone walked out from the kitchen and bumped into her. WHAT the heck was Manny's problem!?

Emma turned her head back, about to apologise to whoever it was she bumped into. She didn't know anyone else was here. She then froze in her spot and her mouth hung as Sean Cameron looked back at her with a stunned look himself.

Sean..freakin..Cameron.

...Fa la la la la la la la!

_**Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Fa la la la la la la la!**_

_**'Tis the season to be jolly, Fa la la la la la la la!  
>Don we now our gay apparel, Fa la la la la la la la!<br>Troll the ancient Yuletide carol, Fa la la la la la la la!**_

(Song- Deck the halls)


	3. Coming Back In One Piece

"What..the hell." Toby even whispered beside Liberty whose mouth also hung open but slapped him to shut up.

Sean Cameron was back.

To end the awkward-ness, Jay raised his beer and grabbed Spinner one. "To Seanny Boy!" he cheered jokingly, "for coming back in one piece."

Emma blinked finally and looked away from Sean, blinking a few more times to look around to see if this was real. Sean also held a beer and finally ripped his eyes off Emma, swallowing hard and snuck one more glance at her. She looked...fucking amazing to be honest. Healthy, beautiful, glowing. He then gave Jay a slight glare but awkwardly half way lifted his beer to cheer them from a far and then the three boys jugged the beer.

Emma cornered her eyes at Manny. Un FREAKIN believable. Guess they didn't tell another _everything _anymore. How could she **not** tell her about **this?**

Manny looked awfully guilty and torn up about it but clapped her hands together to avoid it, "Dinners ready!" she insisted, "I made it for all of you. Let me show you to yours rooms first though."

"how many are in here?" Jane had to ask, looking around rather curiously. I mean it looked big but to fit 6 people?

"Oh. Right. Jane." Manny said and blinked while glancing at her and then Spinner. She liked Jane, it was just so odd that Spins 'ex' was here and dating Toby now, and Emma didn't even seem to care. Manny had even got into a little fist fight with her at the wedding when she thought she was going to stop it. How could Emma be okay with it? She had to ask with a slight confused grin, "How did you end up with Tobes here?"

Toby threw his arms in the air, "What? Am I just not good looking enough or do I just need to go out and pierce my nose in order to be with her? **Maybe, JUST MAYBE,** she likes me for me."

They all stood there, quiet, and Jay opened another beer in the silence. Jane then insisted, "I like my.." she glanced at Toby, not even knowing him well and smiled uneasily, "guys with brains."

Spinner tried hard not to grin so hard and tried to hide it as he sipped his beer.

"Oh..kay." drifts Manny to then shrug, whatever! "Follow me, I'll take you to your room first." she led them.

"Jay." Sean spoke up and cleared his throat before nodding towards the kitchen, and Emma felt her whole body tense. His voice, still so deep and husky, same ol tone of voice and sternness. He spoke as he walked into the kitchen, "I need another beer."

Jay seemed to get the hint, following after him and itching the back of his head. He passed Emma, avoiding her eyes now. Emma finally let out a breath she was holding when they were gone, and looked back to Liberty and Spinner and even Spinner gave her a supportive look. This couldn't be easy for her.

Her heart was pounding, and she didn't know weather to be happy or cry. She turned around and dashed to the bathroom finally, closing the door behind her and leaned on it, covering her mouth as her eyes burned with tears.

Meanwhile..

"You **will** keep your hands off me and you **will** be sleeping on the floor." Jane told Toby as she unpacked and he was setting up a little bed on the ground beside the bed.

He grumbled, snapping at her, "Just don't be letting Spinner sneak in here while I'm awake, alright?"

Jane had to laugh but promised, "Fine." she smirked as she sat on the bed, "I'll just sneak into his room."

Back with Emma, she opened the door just as Manny turned and seemed to be waiting for her, "Em." she said, with much sadness in her voice and eyes.

Emma tried to move past, muttering, "Don't want to talk right now-" Manny grabbed her though, and pulled her back into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Emma, we honestly got a call from him yesterday that he was going to come." Manny explained and gave her a look, "He and Jay are close, and Jay doesn't have family really so it was going to be nice for him..for them. Sean deserves some fun too after his whole army thing." she then groaned, putting her hands on Emma's shoulders, "I know it might cause some drama, but I'm begging you to try to be nice and just..have fun."

"I'm **nice**." Emma declared matter of factly, pointing at herself, "If nice were a country-"

"You'd be china, I know." teased Manny, giggling a bit.

Emma blushed a bit and laughed herself to then take a deep breath. She glanced at the door, scared to go out it but put on her brave act, "Ok. Fine. It's fine he's here. We'll be...friends."

Manny's face even cringed. That just...never worked. She nodded though and Emma nodded back to then turn to open the door. Manny gasped, grabbing her back, "Oh wait!" she shut her eyes and whispered, "we...didn't tell him."

Emma stood there puzzeled and whispered back, "Tell him what?"

Manny opened her eyes and gave Emma a look like she grew 3 heads or something. "That you married Spinner!"

Emma's eyes widened and looked back at the door, hoping Sean **didn't** hear that.

"Lets just...keep it a secret for now." Manny insisted.

Emma put her hand over her forehead, getting quite the headache, and shut her eyes. This was WAY TOO much. Too many secrets right now. The divorce was a secret and now so was telling Sean they were ever even married or together? . .. would he even care? They weren't..._anything_, anymore.

"How do we even act that out?" Emma asked slowly, eyeing Manny questionably.

Manny mumbled, shrugging, "I don't really know.. I'd say just act single but it might make Spin mad or jealous..we also don't wanna make Sean feel..well..." she had to ask, "do you still...I mean, have any.."

Emma eyed Manny, wondering what she was trying to ask, "What?"

Manny blurted it out since under pressure, "do you still have feelings for Sean?"

Emma wanted to laugh, or even cry again. 'have feelings for Sean?' . Emma **loved** Sean. Always had, always will, even if she fought against it. He was the guy who had a claim on her heart since she was 12 years old. Loving Sean was all she ever knew. He knew every flaw about her and he still loved her, and vise versa. Emma's never been through as much drama or seen as much love as she had with Sean Cameron. He was her first **everything. **Did she have feelings for him? Sure. There was devotion, respect, admiration, anger, confusion, hurt..tons of feelings towards him!

"wait.." Emma said and eyed Manny suspiciously, "Why are you asking **me** if **I do? **I'm the one whose married!" she then winced.. . no, she wasn't. But it was a good excuse!

"I know.." Manny sighed and looked around, to then laugh out of nowhere, "Hey, is Jane and Toby for real? Or is that bitch just trying to get closer to Spinner again? As if her and Sean are both back at the same time. I mean..you won't let her break you guys up right?" she then gasped in horror, "Or do you think Sean's going to be the one to do it?" she snapped her fingers, remembering, "Sean broke you and Peter up so easily once before.." she looked up somewhat in dream land, "So hard to say no to that face and those biceps...I can't blame you."

Manny looked to be in lala land, while Emma looked to be having a breakdown. "Manny!" she couldn't do it anymore, Emma sat down against the sink, her mind going wild. She couldn't keep up with the lies and rolled her head back, groaning. "We'redivorced, Manny." she said ever so quickly that Manny barely heard.

"What?" Manny had to ask. Did she just hear right?

"Me and Spinner...are divorced." Emma confessed and Manny's eyes bugged out as Emma nodded with a sympathetic look (Manny was taking it harder than she did.) "we weren't **in love**..or.. a_nything_.." she laughed sadly and looked down at the ground.

Manny was confused, yet stayed quiet, eyeing Emma and softened. The blonde looked upset, yet her and Spinner still came all this way to see them? Must of meant they were on good terms. Emma must of been upset that once again, a relationship didn't work and she didn't know where she was in life... and lets not forget, the one she lost and was really inlove with now stood in the kitchen 10 feet away, his whole life planned out, doing good, and still in the army.. Guess that really hurt a girl.

"Em..." Manny shook her head, not sure what to say and even shed some tears as Emma looked up and some had spread down her cheeks. The blonde got up and Manny embraced her tightly. "You could of told me." she whispered.

Meanwhile...

"Beer or shots?" Jay asked chipper-ly, trying to ignore the angry vibe off of Sean as he cracked the fridge open and leaned down.

Sean snapped at him, "You **didn't** tell me **she **was coming."

"Are you a Jack Daniels kinda guy?" Jay ignored the question, turning around with a fake grin, "Cause I remember you weren't much of a _tequila _guy."

"You know what, screw you Jay." Sean went to turn and Jay grabbed the back of his shirt and scoffed.

"Sue me for wanting to see my best friend. I knew if I told you she was coming, you wouldn't of come." Jay then paused and squinted his eyes at Sean, "Or _would _you of?" he crossed his arms and taunted, "Are you just mad you had no warning?"

Sean clenched his jaw. He _did_ look like he got hit by a bus when he saw her. He just wished he didn't look so stupid. Jesus, it was Emma. The site of her just blew him away. "I don't know if I can just be here..with her here.." he admitted. He'd like to, but it was complicated now. They were over. She made that clear two years ago.

Jay bit the end of his tounge, wishing he could tell Sean about Emma being married now. Little did he know. He also didn't want to put Sean down any further though, "Just have fun man. Be friends?"

"Friends." Sean repeated with a cold laugh

Jay slapped his chest, "There you go!" he said sarcastically, pretending that laugh of Sean's wasn't really bitter-ness, "Ur having fun already."

Sean glared but grabbed the Daniels from Jay..he was going to need it. He opened it, and Jay turned to grab them shots. Sean leaned on the counter and couldn't help but wonder out loud.. "Is she.."

"She what?" Jay asked, turning his head to look at Sean again.

Sean looked down at his beer after taking a sip, trying to act like it wasn't a big deal, "She _with_ anyone?" . Could you blame him? Emma's the only girl he's ever seriously been in love with, who he saw a future with, who he **wanted** a future with. It was hard to fall out of love with somebody who seemed perfect to him, even if she had broken his heart.

Jay took a quick shot at that question, swinging back the Daniels and swallowed it in his throat down hard, and suddenly it felt so dry for just sipping a beverage. How does he get out of this one? _'ya, man. She's actually with your other friend now, Spinner. Hows the single life in the army though? Still hung up on her? Yeah? Great!_'. Jay could only blurt out the first thing that came to mind, "Not at the moment." he wasn't really **lying,** _physically_, Emma was alone in the bathroom right now. **Not **with **anyone**.

God he was going to hell.

He poured Sean a shot, grinning uneasily and caught Sean look in a daze. Oh no. Not good. That was his classic 'Emma on his mind' look.


	4. We Wish You A Merry Christmas

Dinner was ready and Emma couldn't avoid him forever, she was done packing, and Manny had told her it was ready now. She took a deep breath before going out the door. Damn Sean, Damn him for still looking irresistible, damn him for-

"Hey!" said the one and only, passing by behind her and saw her, grabbing the back of her arm to turn her back toward him. He was just in the bathroom, and also on the way to the kitchen when she came out of her room.

Emma felt goose bumps up her arm and tried to ignore the tossing and turning in her stomach. She turned to face him. Speak of the devil.

"Hi." was all she said, but couldn't help but smile. Hi? Geez.. They both shared a knowingly look, that this was 'different' but somewhat humourous.

He had to grin back, his eyes admiring that model smile of hers. He then coughed and looked away, "Sorry..for not saying hi back there."

Emma felt tense, oh god.. he had to bring up that awkward moment?

"Had no idea you guys were coming." he smiled halfly, "But it's good to see you guys again." he said sincerely.

"You were kind of a shock as well." Emma mentally kicked herself..kinda? Try ALOT. Heart attack worthy shock.

"This is going to be..okay, right?" he asked, eyeing her closely and couldn't help but scan his eyes down her body. Jesus...how were they suppose to be _friends?_ How was _he_ suppose to act like he didn't miss her, or wasn't attracted to her or didn't still love-

"Ofcourse. We talked about this before Sean. We're fine." she smiled sadly but sincerely herself. He paused for a moment, trying to read her but couldn't. Sometimes, she could hold a strong act.

"We're..." he drifted off. What were they?

"Friends." she smiled happily but felt her stomach knot as well.

"Yea.." Sean dazed off, his eyes looking a little gloomy and a frown upon his beautiful face but Emma missed it, hearing the door behind her open which was Spinners room.

Spinner came out and awkwardly shifted, seeing he crashed a moment, "Uh..sorry." he grinned sheepishly and looked to Emma who opened her mouth, but had no words. My god this was so awkward. "Sean," he said, "Hows...everything?"

Sean gave Spinner a look and sensed the wierd vibe. His old friend had barely even said hello since arriving. He glanced between him and then Emma til back to Spinner, "It's good," he chuckled, "Being in the army is like..being in the army." he shrugged simply and Spinner laughed uncomfortably.

Emma looked down, and noticed how much she s**till** hated the fact Sean was in the army. He could get hurt, or worse. Yes, maybe he's gotten even **more** muscular and he looked damn good, but he could get hurt! That's what mattered.

"Right. Dumb question." Spin said and then blinked, turning to Emma, "I actually had to ask you something?" he pushed his door back open.

Sean now furrowed his eyebrows together, not knowing why Spinner needed such _privacy _with Emma. He couldn't help but still feel that old jealousy possessiveness but had to watch them go, feeling a bit helpless. He walked back to the kitchen and sat down at the long table, eyes on it with confusion still written over his face. He looked the way he came, still wondering what the hell those two needed to talk about.

"Mm, looks yummy." Liberty told Manny who sat at the end of the table.

The door knocked and Manny gasped, looking at Jay, "Oh my god! It's probably Summer."

"Summer in winter?" Toby joked, and Jay rolled his eyes at him. Toby shut up. Sean had to chuckle.

Manny ran to the door, "Its my friend. She was on the cast of my movie!"

Meanwhile, Emma walked into Spinners room when he closed the door and Emma snapped at him, "We REALLY had to talk?" she hissed then noticed Jane in the room, pacing a bit.

Emma was just upset he did it infront of Sean, but she noticed how both Jane and Spinner looked and got a little worried. "What's wrong?"

Jane looked at Spinner helplessly and he took a deep breath before sitting on the bed and put his head into his hands. "Spinner, tell her." Jane said.

Emma tilted her head confused and Spinner nodded, getting back up and walked to Emma. "Jane is.. Jane's pregnant." he whispered.

Emma's mouth fell, and she looked wide eyed at Jane. Jane started pacing again and bit on her nails, til Spinner stopped her. "It's okay." he promised, "We're going to be fine."

"You just found out?" Emma asked them.

Jane nodded back at her and swallowed hard, "I started getting the morning sickness two weeks ago. I tried to insist it was just a bug but on the second week, I finally grabbed a test to just get it over with. I just took it now.."

"It's positive." Spinner told her.

Emma couldn't believe it. "Wow." she admitted. Jane groaned and started to shed tears, running into the bathroom and slammed the door before Spinner could stop her.

"Jane!" he plead, knocking on the door endlessly.

"Spin, I'm sure she just needs some time alone." Emma declared, walking to him and he looked just as panicked and overwhelmed. She put her hands on his shoulders and promised, "It's going to be okay. You're a great guy, you'll be a good Dad. Okay?"

Spinner looked awfully worried, "What if she doesn't want to keep it?"

Emma gave him a look of doubt, "How could she not want to?" she watched him stare down, and stay quiet until she gasped, stepping back from him. "Do **you** not want it?!"

Spinner looked at her like she was crazy, "It's MY baby. Ofcourse I want it, Emma!" he snapped. He then cracked, "Ok. I may of _thought_ about it, but it was because I was scared." he admitted and tried to explain, "Jesus Emma, I just got married, we had a divorce and now I have a baby on the way with a different girl and I'm only 24 years old. I'm having a little bit of a break down over here!"

Emma tried not to laugh, seeing his face go from red to purple to his whole body shaking when he insisted he was having a breakdown and he began pacing. "Tell her your happy about it Spinner, that _you_ want it." she told him and he stopped pacing, and she softened. "It's probably what she wants and needs to hear."

...

"you're right." he whispered and walked to her, smiling lovingly and then sadly, "I'm sorry about us." he looked down, feeling awful. Emma deserved more. He feared every day he may of hurt her through all this and it sucked even more seeing Sean come back into her life. He knew how much he meant to Emma.

Emma took a deep breath, looking away from him and wishing he wasn't bringing this up right now. It'd been a rough day as it was just seeing Sean again. "We had this whole talk Spinner." she looked at him seriously, "We're meant to be friends, and I really want to be..for like, ever." she smiled meaningfully.

He smiled goofily, nodding and then snapped out of it, pointing to the door Jane was behind "I'm gonna.."

"Yea." nodded Emma, walking out the room, "I know." she walked out, and smiled happily to herself when she heard Spinner trying to talk Jane out of the room with I love you's and 'it'll be okays'. And they would be, they'd be ok. Now she just had to worry about herself..

Emma stopped in her tracks, seeing someone sitting at the table next to Sean, her hands all over him and upon his upper arm. She overheard the girl with curly black medium length hair talking. "You could be like, a stunt double with your type of body." she flirted. She was petite, and definitely using a push up bra. Pale but clear glowing skin...pretty but a Little too desperate, if you asked Emma. This was Summer by the way, Manny's friend. And she had her eye on the prize...Sean.

Sean even shifted in his seat, trying to stay friendly to his friends' friend, even if she invaded his personal space a little bit.

"Have you thought of weight training actors or just normal every day people?" Summer asked Sean, blinking bluntly and her long eyelashes bashing up at him.

Sean coughed slightly, and on the other side, Toby had to mouth '_normal every day people?_' to Liberty who tried not to giggle.

Emma jumped when Spinner and Jane had come out, and announced it, "Whose hungry?" Spin said, and Jane seemed happy again too, smiling a little as Emma followed them to the table but avoided any where near Sean.

Who the hell was this girl anyways?

Manny sat on the end of the long table, as Jay on the other. Emma ended up on the side of Jays table since Mannys friend and Sean were near Manny on the other side. Spin sat next to her and Jane took the seat after.

"Dig in." Manny said with a beaming smile.

"Are you sure?" Toby asked, poking the roast beef Manny cooked for them. He wasn't so sure of Mannys cooking.

"It looks great." Liberty assured, shutting Toby up as they all sent him a look to shut up.

As everyone began to eat, Emma ofcourse skipped the meat and went for the carrots and salad. Sean, being the carnivore he was, dug in with the rest of the guys with a fork and knife. He couldn't help but glance up and soften as he took notice of Emma's old habit though..or way of life, or whatever. He could never be a vegetarian, but he supported Emmas belief..it was almost cute to see her still the same, wrinkling her nose at the gross meat on the side of her plate. He almost wanted to go over there and take it off for her..and possibly eat it too. Then all her worries would be gone, and he'd be a happy stuffed man.

"Ugh, sorry Em." Manny said to then glare at Jay, "**He** set the plates. Why can't you remember she _doesn't_ eat meat? You only teased her about it all through highschool."

Jay shrugged his shoulders but did chuckle while throwing a piece of meat in his mouth while he glanced at Emma, "I did, didn't I?"

"It's okay." Emma informed, suddenly feeling snappy, "I always forget your an idiot yet ALWAYS knew in highschool."

"Ouch." he laughed though.

Emma then rolled her eyes but smiled. Cause that anger wasn't really aimed at Jay. She cornered her eyes in annoyance when Summer gasped, "You all went to highschool together?" she asked.

"Elementary too." Manny said while smiling so big her dimples shined, glancing to Emma, her life long friend who smiled back.

"Awwww." Summer looked around and asked, "So are any of you guys highschool sweethearts?"

They went quiet, looking around and Emma held her gaze down, playing with her carrots. '_Don't look at him, don't look at him.'_

Sean even snuck a sided glance at Emma and put his eyes down as well, grabbing his water and gulped it down uneasily as Manny helped the moment go by, "I guess, me and Jay are?" she looked at him and he paused. Were they really though?

Spinner even joked, "Does it really count? She was in her senior year while you were a drop out." he taunted Jay who shared the laugh with him. It was true.

Manny corrected him, "A sexy mechanic drop out."

"thank you baby." smirked Jay at her. She bit her lip smiling.

"We were." declared Jane out of nowhere, without even thinking. She was exhausted and sick all day, she forgot about the whole secret relationship thing. She looked at Spinner, and even he froze up. Emma stared in disbelief. Oh god. Manny looked around, and noticed Jay heard too and looked awfully confused..thankfully, Sean had no idea what the big deal was.

"Yea..well.. " Jay spoke up a bit tauntingly, still holding a grudge against Jane for cheating on his boy a year ago, "Then you cheated. So..doesn't count."

"Actually Jay, it does. We're still together." Jane shot back, hating the fact he brought that past up. Jane completely owned up to everything she did to Spinner and it wasn't easy for him to trust her again but she earned it, and that was that. She was sorry, and young when it happened. It was over..yet Jay still seemed to like to shove it in her face. She didn't care anymore, she was pregnant now and didn't want to stress herself anymore with this secret. She was Spinners, and Spinners was hers.

"Together?" Jay had to repeat, glancing to Emma and back at Spinner and Jane beside her and he actually got angry. Emma was good for Spinner. True he always thought she'd end up with Sean but both these guys were his best friends, practically brothers. If it had to be someone with Spinner, and if Emma and Sean were over, he'd rather Emma be with Spin then friggen JANE. He turned towards Emma and looked at her like she was deaf, "Are you missing the part where this.. _lunatic_," he glared at Jane and back to Emma, "Is saying she's with Spinner, **your **husband?"

Sean almost dropped his glass of water.

_Emma's_ **what?**

Jay looked shocked beyond belief and snapped at Spinner, "What are you doing? Going behind your wifes back? Did **her **cheating on you show you nothing?" he asked, pointing at Jane.

"Jay!" Manny yelled, finally putting her head into her hands. Cat was out of the bag, all thanks to her big mouthed but lovable fiance.

"**Married**?" Sean had to repeat out loud and sounded **pissed.** Emma looked up finally through all the madness and was taken back when they locked eyes. His eyes were full of anger and most of all, betrayl and hurt. She was speechless, and she wanted to explain it all to him so he'd understand.

"Congratulations!" Summer insisted happily, glancing between Spinner and Emma and not sensing the obvious bad vibe going around. Emma even scoffed madly at her.

"Uh oh." Toby muttered to Liberty as Sean started to rise up from his seat.

"_Married_?" he had to repeat louder and still not getting this. This had to be SOME sick joke. Spinner and Emma? His Emma with Spinner? Nobody telling him? Was this serious?!

"Sean!" Emma tried to call him back and tears burned her eyes. He had charged off and away from the table. Manny caught Emmas look of distraught and passed her friend a look of pity. This was NOT good.

Emma put her head into her hands. Why did he care? Why did he have to look at her **like that**? Why did she feel like she deserved it? My god, this was a horrible Christmas already

"We're divorced." insisted Spinner, looking the way Sean went and hoping he heard. He looked almost afraid. What? The guy was known for punching people out and Spinner had basically stole his girl. He looked around the table to clarify to everyone else, "We're divorced."

"I'm pregnant!" Jane called out and let a deep breath out, like holding that in was torcher. Might as well say it while everything else was coming out.

"WHAT?!" Liberty and both Manny yelled at once. OH. MY . GOD.

"You know what?" Jane said, getting up and shutting her eyes, "I'm just going to stay at a hotel." with that, she left the chaotic table.

Emma couldn't believe this. "Jane! Jane!?" Spinner called after her and got up but turned back to Emma and insisted, "I'm sorry. I'm REALLY sorry."

Emma just shook her head, not even caring about that anymore. All she cared about was if Sean was okay and where he went off to. That was until Manny yelped and Liberty gasped loudly when Sean charged back over, just in time for Spinner to turn when he went to go after Jane, but ended up being smacked in the face by a strong fist and went flying across the table. Emma even covered her mouth with her hands, gasping and her eyes widened and dinner plates smashed.

Sean shook his fist and clenched his jaw, turning and storming back to the front door. Jay got up quick, running after him. "Dude, this is my fault, I'm fucking sorry-" before Jay got another word out and tried to stop Sean from leaving, Sean shoved him away harshly and slammed the door behind him after grabbing his coat. Jay landed back into the stereo which almost fell but thankfully didn't, but DID start to play music.

_**'We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
>We wish you a Merry Christmas,<br>We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
>And a Happy New Year.'<strong>_

Jay sighed but had to admit, Sean could of done worse. Maybe he wasn't TOO mad at him. He hoped he'd come back.

Manny yelled over the music to Emma who looked devastated, "This is what we were trying to avoid!"

_**Good tidings to you,  
>And all of your kin,<br>Good tidings for Christmas,  
>And a Happy New Year.<strong>_

_**We all know that Santa's coming,  
>We all know that Santa's coming,<br>We all know that Santa's coming,  
>And soon will be here.<strong>_

From the ground, Toby and Liberty tried to help Spinner up, who whiped his bloody nose and scoffed and sulked.


	5. Married The Wrong Man

"He's not coming back, Em." Manny said, standing in front of the burning fireplace. It was now 2am.

Jane and Spinner had gone to a hotel, Jay went to bed, and Liberty and Toby were already asleep in their rooms after they helped clean up the uneaten dinner and smashed plates. Summer had went home. Sean hadn't come back.

Emma had stayed up, sitting on the main rooms couch and staring numbly at the lit up Christmas tree. Her eyes were puffy from all the crying. She was tired, but wouldn't go to bed. The light was off other than the fireplace and tree, making a nice dim light flutter around the room. Emma wore her black leggings and white tank top with a green couch blanket on her. She sat back against the couch and shook her head, "He might."

Manny sighed, looking at the fire going and then huffed, "You know what, even if he does Emma, you **don't** owe him an explanation."

Emma looked up at her, so confused and hurt, "Then why do I feel like I do?" her voice cracked, her heart breaking to pieces. Why couldn't she escape the way she felt about Sean? Why did she feel like she was even cheating on him when she was with other guys when they were _broken_ up? And why did he even have to pop into her head on her wedding day? Ya. You don't think she thought endlessly about that?

Manny softened and walked to the couch, going right beside Emma and pulled her into an embrace, "Sweetie..." she shook her head though, not sure how to reply to that. Guess deep down she knew Emma and Sean were never really over, they **never **were, but geez..tonight just really hit the fan. Manny's seen Sean jealous before, for example the time Em was with Peter, but this took the cake.

Emma snuffled and pulled away, shaking her head. "I'm just going to sleep out here, okay?" she turned her head to Manny who sadly took a deep breath but nodded at her before getting up. She went to her room and came back a moment later with a pillow.

"Here." she whispered and Emma nodded, putting it on the end of the couch and finally laid down. Manny turned and walked back to her room but turned to glance back once more. EMma's eyes were glued to the door.

Those two could never really ever move on from another, could they?

Manny crawled into her bed after removing her clothes and throwing on one of Jay's big shirts. She loved them, it smelt of him and they were comfy. Jay groaned when she cuddled up next to him and he wrapped an arm around her but with his eyes still shut. She laid her back against his stomach and couldn't sleep.

He knew her too well. "This isn't our fault."

Manny had to snicker a little at him, "If it was, it wouldn't be mine. It'd be yours,big mouth." she teased.

He sighed and opened his eyes, "How the hell was I to know they divorced?"

Manny sat up and turned toward him, "You didn't.. but what about the part of not telling Sean that Emma got married?"

"I should of just told him from the start, Manny." Jay scoffed and sat up madly, throwing his arm out in madness, "I never should of kept that away from him. We're bros, partners in crime. That was **his **girl-"

"No she wasn't. Not at the time." Manny insisted, noticing Jay really beating himself up for this.

Jay gave her that 'don't mess with me' look, "She's practically got his imprint written on her forehead Manny. She wasn't suppose to end up with Spinner, you know it. We pushed it. In Niagara Falls, we pushed them together. It is our fault.."

"We didn't think they'd get married." Manny said while rolling her eyes, but looked guilty and gave him a look, "They were both heartbroken about their exs and we thought they'd just have a good time and then move on."

"Instead they get crazy drunk and marry another." smirked Jay, shaking his head. God Spinner and Emma were such idiots back then. Then again, love made you do dumb things..so when that love hurts you and you find someone to fill in the hole of your heart for a bit...you make big mistakes. BIG.

Manny sat up on her knees, and moved one over Jay so she can sit on his lap and rested her hands on his chest, "Lets just..deal with this in the morning." she pouted a bit. He gazed into her puppy eyes admiringly and hypnotized like.

"Don't you have that crazy director of yours to meet in the morning?" muttered Jay, annoyed with her 'star' life. Her director was a perv and Jay was just waiting for the chance to punch him. He always tried making Manny do 'nude' films.

"I'll skip it." Manny declared, "We have our Christmas party and shopping to do, and I'm sure Emma will want a girls day."

Jay nodded and leaned up, kissing her. "Lets go to bed then." he mummered.

Manny kissed him back, and it grew passionate. She smirked sexily against his lips, sliding her hands down his chest to his boxers, "Now?"

He groaned a bit and grabbed her hips to pull hers into his and she moaned a bit, "Alright, not now..but in a bit." he teased and tossed her onto the bed, rolling over her as she giggled and he ripped her shirt off.

Around 3am, when everyone was in bed, not a peep or a sound, was when Sean came in.

Sean stopped in the doorway, taking a deep breath. He looked like crap, miserable. Still hurt. He just couldn't believe she had gotten married to another guy and he had no idea nor did his best friend even tell him. He stopped before he shut the door behind him, seeing through the dim light Emma was sleeping on the couch. The flicker of the fireplace glazed over her, making her somewhat even glow. He swallowed painfully in his throat and then turned away, shutting the door less than quietly. Emma stirred awake and he avoided her eyes when she fluttered them open but he walked towards her and she sat up, shocked he came back but happy.

Yet when he stopped in front of the couch, and she sat up, they were both speechless and he still couldn't look at her. Emma opened her mouth and looked down with sadness in her eyes, "Sean, I'm sorry we never said anything. I just.." she looked up and looked so fragile, "I didn't think you'd care.."

He looked at her in disbelief, "I _wouldn't _care? You really thought that?"

Emma shut her eyes, running her fingers through her hair frustrated like, "why wouldn't I of thought that Sean?" she looked back at him seriously, raising an eyebrow and he looked taken back and shut his mouth. She was right, they were 'broken up' then. What was he even doing right now?

"Just thought if we were **friends, **" he viciously hissed the word, "I'd at least even get an invite or I don't know, a letter with an update?"

Emma pierced her lips together and as Sean eyed her, he couldn't believe he started to notice her trying not to laugh. "Sean." She smiled wide now, almost embarrassed and rolled her eyes, "We got married in _Niagara Falls._ Where I was drunk off Tequila and wine." she wrinkled her nose, remembering the hangover the next day. It was AWFUL.

Sean stared a bit wide eyed at her. **That** was how it happened?

She shook her head, going serious again as her eyes drifted off and looked around the room, "Me and Spinner weren't even dating." she admitted whisper like.

Sean swallowed his heart down that felt like it was beating in his throat. His stomach flipped and he asked, "So it was a mistake?"

Her big brown eyes looked up at him under her eyelashes, and she nodded. He softened and looked less stressed. Emma finally sucked in a deep breath and exhaled it as she sat up and pulled the blanket off her, "Well.. I should go to bed." she said. This was all so confusing especially with barely any sleep and emotions flying.

He stood there as she passed him, and he stared at the wall across from him with an unreadable look. "You knew though, Emma." he said.

Emma turned, confused and looked at his retreating back until he turned towards her, "What?" she asked, shaking her head.

"You knew." he repeated, and looked at her the way he use to, or always did or UGH, this was too confusing for Emma. She got lost in his blue eyes, staring at her lovingly, and hungerily, "You **knew** i'd care." he stepped so close infront, she felt her heart pound and breath stop. He leaned forward, crashing his lips onto hers and grabbed the back of her head as they kissed passionately. Emma gasped a bit but shut her eyes, feeling the warmth of his lips back on hers and she couldn't resist, resting her hands on his strong shoulders and kissed him back with as much hunger as he had for her.

She yelped a little when his strong arms carried and pushed her up against the dining table. She moaned a bit when they leaned back on it, him over her and his hands now on her waist, still kissing but she could feel his hardness between them when he pressed against her. He **needed** her. badly. It'd been forever. His hands moved up her waist, and under her shirt slowly and tortuously. She bit her lip and whimpered, wanting to feel every part of him. He ran his finger tips on her bare skin as he kissed her deeper and softly grazed her bra covered breasts with his fingers. Her fingers ran through his hair, she loved it this medium length, made him look like prince charming. A bad boy prince charming ofcourse.

He then pulled away to begin kissing and sucking on her neck and his hands swayed back down her waist and his right hands fingers pushed down her abodeom and she gasped, moaning but before he went into her panties-

"stop!" Emma sat up, breathless and he too panting, staring at her like a deer in the headlights.

"Stop!?" he had to repeat and looked at her like she was killing him. She had to laugh a little and shut her eyes, shaking her head. This wasn't right. They weren't together anymore and this was just going to confuse her. It'd be the same ol heartbreak all over again.

"We can't do..that." she insisted, now standing and fixing her shirt, running her shakey fingers through her hair and turning back to him as he stared at her unbelievably . Her heart was pounding and she couldn't even catch her breath. Damn he was such a good kisser.

"I'm sure we can." he taunted cheekily, "We were just doing a fine job til you pulled away." he raised a eyebrow at her, trying to hide his smirk and was making her knees weak.

"You know what I mean," she snapped at him, but gave him a look of regret, "Doesn't mean I don't want to but it just doesn't work with us, Sean."

"It didn't work cause we were young and always giving up!" he yelled at her, swinging his arms out angrily, "then we get back together, and the same thing happens again and again. Why can't we just fight through it now? Work through it. We're adults now, not teenagers anymore."

"Yet it's all still the same." she told him, snickering and shook her head, "You're **still **in the army, and I'm **still** pissed about it."

He went serious and stepped forward, and when she tried to look away from him when he stepped to close, he grabbed her chin gently with his right hand and made her look at him. "Tell me to come back to you, and I would."

Emma stared at him with tears in her eyes, and he raised his other hand to run it through her hair, caressing it.

Emma's eyes then looked numb, and she dazed off as she muttered, "It's just too much to handle right now with everything, Sean." she couldn't even look him in the eyes.

She took his hand off of her and backed up and he painfully watched her walk away and back into her room.

For a second, Sean looked absolutely crushed, but then he seemed to have a change of heart. He wasn't the guy he was in highschool, he was a man now, a man still in love with the same girl he loved as a teenager only this time he knew what to do to keep her. His eyes twinkled, and he stood straighter. He heard her door close and he walked back to the couch, smirking a little. He met what he said, he wasn't going to give up this time. He'd get her back, for good.. forever. Emma married the wrong man. . The guy for her was standing right here.

He'd show her.


	6. MistleToe

_**'Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
>Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time<br>Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
>In the frosty air.<strong>_

_**What a bright time, it's the right time  
>To rock the night away'<strong>_

December 23rd.

The girls walked through the mall that played Christmas music and had crazy Holiday sales and signs everywhere. A man dressed up in a big white and red candy cane passed the girls a flyer and they giggled wildly, walking by .

Emma moved like a zombie though as Liberty declared, "I'm thirsty." she had bags on her arms, they all did. They went a little crazy on the shopping today.

Manny agreed, "we should stop for something to drink." she nodded ahead, "There's the food court."

"I'll get us some water. You guys should go find somewhere to sit." Liberty insisted and walked off.

Manny nodded, and turned to Emma for her shoulders to drop. She grabbed her arm and pulled her to a table, "Em if all you're going to do is moop today, why not just go talk to him?"

Emma laid her bags down and just sighed, "Manny, there's way too much stuff going on right now." she put her hand on her head and swore, "I feel like my heads going to explode. I started school, I have exams soon, I just moved back into my parents', I'm going through the divorce, and now trying to wrap my head around Sean. I can't do it all at once. You know what me plus stress equals.."

Manny smiled knowingly and sadly. She then grinned mischievously, "I heard you guys foolin' around." she smirked, "You're quite the little moaner."

Emma looked up horrified and groaned.

Manny sighed, "Em, you're clearly meant to be together. Ever since Degrassi you guys haven't moved on from another. Now that's commitment. Why fight it?"

Emma stared off. She had no idea why she was. "Scared of getting hurt again maybe?"

"He told you he wanted to work through it though. Em, he seems different. Going to the army probably changed him, when has Sean ever been the talking and not hitting type?"

"Never." taunts Emma, raising an eyebrow, "Do you not remember Spinner getting knocked to the ground with a bloody broken nose?"

"Ya." Manny giggled a bit, "Jane said their not gonna come over until the Christmas party has started so Spin and Sean can be distanced from another by the crowd of the party."

Emma smiled sheepishly and actually felt a little bad. Liberty came back and sat down with three waters, "What'd I miss?" she asked.

"Ohhh just the same thing as always, Lib." Manny joked, looking back at Emma, "The good ol Semma drama."

Liberty rolled her eyes, "It never ends. Get married already and stop marrying the wrong guys."

Emma gasped and even did Manny before laughing uncontrollably and Emma scowled them.

Meanwhile. Spinner heard his hotel door knock, and he walked to it. Jane was in the shower and he was getting dressed, in his wife beater and black boxers. Around his nose was bruised but the doctor said it'd heal by a week. For now, he had a white patch over it like a cast. He opened the door and almost jumped back with wide eyes

Sean and Jay stood there, Jay put his hand between the two guys when Spinner actually grabbed a lamp from off a table and yanked the plug out from the wall to use as a weapon incase he had to and Sean was looking for another fight.

"Easy, killer." taunted Jay and explained, "Seans here to say sorry and put everything in the past."

"Bullshit." Spinner said and held the lamp infront as a warning. Sean rolled his eyes.

"If I wanted to Spinner, I could _kill_ you from where you stand." Sean simply noted and it was true.. and some of him still wanted to. But he was doing this for Emma..

Spinner shifted slowly, but believed him since well, the guy was in the army now. Spin slowly put the lamp down. "So...what? We call a truce?"

"Truce?" Sean repeated, raising an eyebrow at Spinner ridiculously.

Jay snorted too, "You're the one who tried to steal his chick, Spinster. You need to apologize." he said it so matter of factly and almost sounded like a teacher trying to make two kids get along. It was almost funny.

Almost.

Spinner still looked rather startled, but licked his lips nervously and looked at Sean. It took a few moments, and he struggled for a bit but finally mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"What was that?" taunted Sean, wanting to hear it loudly.

"I'm SORRY." Spinner growled and looked childish, looking down and back up like a sad puppy.

Sean and Jay had to laugh a bit, sharing a look and then Sean shrugged, "No big deal." he declared and Jay had to laugh harder as Spinner glared.

"You guys are assholes" he walked off but let them come in as he got ready and cracked open some booze from the hotel bar. They were going to need some.

Later that night..

Christmas music played softly in the background, and a bunch of people were at Manny's party in her apartment. The Christmas tree was lit up, and all day Emma helped Manny cook, clean and decorate the place to keep her mind off things. There was a mistletoe over the kitchen door, and green and red streamers around the wall. Classy lights around the window where you could see snow falling and by the window, the lit fireplace.

"Beautiful party, Manny." a friend said, passing by her as the door knocked.

Emma smirked to Manny's gushing face. The blonde could tell Manny loved her new home, and Jay being here..she was playing housewife so well. A very good host to a party. Everyone dressed up, including them. Manny wore a bold red sparkling mini cocktail dress, that hung down a bit between her chest..Manula Santos always had great breasts-

"I'll go get the door." Manny announced, walking off and gasped as she turned back and grabbed Emma's arm, "Can you go see if the cookies are done in the kitchen?"

Emma nodded, and giggled as Manny went to the door. She saw her open it up to Summer and some other guy who reminded her of Craig but darker black curly hair and taller. He even wore a leather jacket but had bright blue eyes. This must be Manny's director? She watched him gaze down at Manny's dress, but we all knew what he was really looking at. Perv. Yup, that must be her director, Damon.

Emma turned and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed an oven cloth and brought the cookies out, setting them on a plate for the people at the party.

"These are delicious." Liberty said, mouth full and Emma gave her a look to stop eating them. Liberty shrugged and just took another bite. She wore a dress that was strapless and white up top, but below the belt on her waist, the dress flowed black and sparkly as well. It was tight around her hips and showed off her curves.

Emma wore a sparkling dress too, and it was short and it was thin material and black. With how her hair was right now, in a half updo, slightly curly; she looked great, but like Manny's, her dress caved in a bit at the middle (just not as much).

The front door opened again, and Liberty only noticed and whistled before she left the room, "Here comes trouble." she whispered and brought the cookies out for Emma while she filled her glass of wine up again. She was in need of it, and the reason for it was walking through the door as she looked up.

She was confused by what Liberty said, until Spin and Sean came on in, acting like best bro's and Spinner laughing while Sean just nodded simply in greetment at her.

"Oh! Got any more?" Spinner asked Emma of her wine and she cornered her eyes at him and slowly at Sean. Something was going on and she didn't like it. She eyed Sean going to the fridge and grabbing a beer.

Upon Emma's 'no', Spinner asked Sean, "Pass me a beer, dude."

"You need more after the 7 you just had?" joked Sean but handed him one, and cracked open the other.

Spinner laughed and left the room. Emma wanted to get out of there was fast as she could too and back to the party. As soon as she put one foot out though, Sean stepped in her way, sipping his beer and tilted his head at her.

"since when do you drink wine?" he joked, wondering if this 'classy' Hollywood party was getting to her.

She gave him a look as if she was annoyed and just taunted, "Since I know margaritas nor vodka work for me."

Sean couldn't help but grin, remembering the good ol days. He had to take care of Emma all night when she got drunk and hungover in their last year in highschool. Actually, sadly, the same night JT had died. Suddenly he frowned and looked down and Emma too looked away.

"now please, move." she softly said and tried to go around him. When almost out the frame of the door in the kitchen, his hand grabbed her and she shut her eyes before turning back to him, "What, Sean?" she whined with impatience. Why couldn't he just leave her be right now? "What do you want?"

"You." he simply said, shrugging his shoulder and his eyes twinkling into hers before his eyes moved down her body and dress. She looked sexy and beautiful and-

"Sean, I already told you.." Emma looked away as she continued with an unreadable look, "We can't." she looked back at him, trying to look stern about it and shook her head. But he had seen her do that once before, back in senior year, when he came back to Degrassi. She tried insist she didn't care about him..that she couldn't. . that was a lie and they got back together even then.

Emma turned and when she thought she had made it out the door, she gasped when he pulled her back but into his arms this time. He was so strong, and his mouth landed against hers perfectly and her two faced lips kissed him back. What the hell!? She told herself to resist! She whimpered into it, and he pressed her up on the door frame, resting his arm over her head and kissed her passionately before she pulled him away but both still stood pressed on the wall, him pressed up against her. Her heart pounded irregularly, and her eyes were wide.

"Why can't you listen!" she stubbornly even stomped her foot, and Sean grinned with his famously cute dimples before pointing up.

"Mistletoe." he insisted.

Emma looked up, and glared at the thing on the cieling. She shoved him off finally and went to the party. She couldn't chose weather she liked Manny's director Damon creeping on her and staring at her boobs or Sean in the kitchen trying to seduce her...well, that's face it, she knew what she liked better but was trying to stay away from that trouble.

Damn Sean for always being the unresistable heart breaking charmer.

Emma tried to force a smile to Damon who went on about his movie, "Yea, it's going to be a 4 star." he told her, "In Theatre by next year. I'm trying to get Manny to take the lead part, but she keep turning it down." he leaned into her closer, and she tensed but forced that smile.

She caught Jay's eye who stood near and narrowed his eyes when he heard Damon talking about Manny.

"But let you in on a secret? It's def that annoying little boyfriend of hers." whispered Damon and he leaned back, smirking and eyed Emma up and down. Now she was even more of a fox. I mean, Manny for sure was sexy and smoky. But Emma? Couldn't go wrong with a smoking hot blonde, specailly one so flawless. "You act, Emma?"

Emma tried not to roll her eyes, but it happened. She tapped her fingers on her drink and when her eyes fell on something, she glared back at Sean Cameron. Through the crowd of people, he watched her like he was hunting or something. Keeping his eye on her. He just smirked back as he leaned on the wall by the tree.

Emma was his. She'd see that soon. They were meant to be.

This Damon guy will also see that soon too.


	7. A Dead Body This Christmas

"Ugh." Janes face was wrinkled up in disgust as she walked to the kitchen and carrying her glass of ginger ale, "That guy in there over by the tree, needs to go."

Emma, Manny and Liberty turned from another and looked at Jane, to peak out into the party. Of course, she was talking about Damon. It was around 1am, and he, Summer and two of Jays friends from work wouldn't leave.

"Yea." snickered Liberty, "Did he try to ask you if you'd do a nude part in his movie?"

"He asked me too." Emma giggled, but looked to the brunette beside her, "He's Manny's director though, can't kick him out."

"Believe me," Manny scowled, "I want to. But I have a contract with him."

"He make movies or pornos?" Jane teased and received a playful glare.

"Movies that hit theatres near you." mocked Emma, remembering him say that quite a few times. And now, the one and only was coming over.

"Hello ladies." he greeted, lifting his beer to Manny, "Great party Manuela. Tons of great people.." he eyed around at the girls and Emma next to him since she was near, peeking out the door.

She just had to check again. That damn slut Summer was flirting with Sean over on the couch. The girl wore the shortest tightest lace dress with her hair up and smokey makeup. Well jokes on you Summer Chase, Sean Cameron likes the o' natural kinda girls. Emma had seen Summer eyeing him the whole party and now that everybody had gone home, she was getting her time alone.

Emma snapped out of it when she was grabbed suddenly and yelped when Damon attached his drunk lips to hers quickly and then pulled away, grinning ear to ear and pointed up.

"Mistletoe." he and even the three girls (Lib, Jane and Manny) by the sink, said.

Emma whiped her mouth viciously as the three girls tried not to laugh and he walked to Manny, stopping infront of her and squinted his eyes, "So I'll see you, next week?" he actually had the nerve to poke her chest, "And these two girls?"

Manny's mouth dropped. He'd always been a pig, but to do it in her own home with Jay around the corner. What the HELL!?

"Get your damn hands off me. And while you're at it, apologize for just attacking my friends mouth." Manny declared, pointing at Emma.

"Maybe apologize for your weak pick up lines as well." Jane whispered not so quietly and Liberty tried not to giggle and covered her mouth drunkely.

His mouth had fallen, never been spoken to like that. "How **dare **you!?" he raised his voice, pointing at himself, "I'm Damon freaking Star. I **make **stars happen and for your little act of bravery right there, consider your contract ripped up."

Manny shrugged like it was no big deal, "Saves me a front row seat to your smugly little face all year long.. millions of dollars couldn't keep me happy with that."

"Ooooo." he sang, throwing his head back as if this was a treat, "I'm going to **ruin** your career Manny Santos. NOBODY will want to work with a diva like you again."

Across the room, some people had looked over, wondering what the commotion was about. Jay was just closing the door to his last two friends and turned with confusion. He stepped into the kitchen and saw Manny's director madly pointed at her. "hey!" he barked, storming over.

"She's a diva cause she doesn't want to sleep with you, Mr Star?" Liberty taunted and titled her head, putting her finger on her chin as if in deep thought, "Isn't that sexual harassment?"

He was about to open his mouth as his face went red from anger but Jay had grabbed the back of his leather jacket before he shot another word out and pushed him away from Manny. Sean had just entered and looked around before Summer came behind him and then Toby and Spinner.

"You get your filthy minimum wage hands off me!" Damon snapped at Jay, now standing near the doorway in anger and brushed himself off.

Jay clenched his jaw, looking at Manny as almost a silent question if it was okay to beat this guy up. Toby, watching in entertainment, noticed his drink low. He went to the wine bottle and filled his cup up, then opened the fridge for ice.

"Just get out." Manny snapped at Damon.

Toby walked away drunkenly to go back and watch the scene, forgetting to close the freezer door though. That's when Damon turned madly but hadn't thought it through or seen the freezer open and slammed his head against it, falling down with one big slip and thud.

Even Sean and Jay cringed, and the whole group walked around Damon. He was knocked right out, eyes shut and forehead all red.

"Toby!" Liberty yelled.

"What?" he asked, sipping his drink and didn't understand what was his fault.

Manny put her hands on her head, panicking, "I killed my movie Director."

"Your piggish movie director." Jane corrected and Spinner laughed with her til the guy groaned and Emma pointed at him, noticing it first.

"No, he's not dead! Look!" she said, excited they didn't have to deal with a dead body this Christmas. They all bent slightly down in a circle around Damon.

Damon opened his eyes and they widened in terror, seeing how many people were hovering above him. He shot up and they backed up from him and he madly pointed at Jay, "You hit me!" he raised his voice, "YOU HIT ME!. I'm going to sue the HELL out of you-"

Manny and the girls yelped when Sean stepped infront of Jay to stand infront of Damon now, throwing his fist back and directly into Damons face. He landed harder with a thud, this time with redness around his eye but knocked right back out.

The girls were all wide eyed and speechless. Sean turned to Jay, throwing his arms out, "Where's the Jay I know that would of shut that guy up the moment he walked in?"

"He's a little drunk, tired, and confused." Jay admitted, squinting his eyes and looking up. He tried to go over what had happened and looked to Manny, "**What **happened?"

"He was being a perv again!" she exclaimed, and pointed to all the other girls, "To all of us! He _touched_ my boob."

"WHAT?!" Jay went to Damons body, kicking his leg, "Wake up! Wake up you son of a bitch so I can put you back into a coma."

Damon didn't wake.

"I mean, is he?" questioned Liberty, tilting her head at Damon as Emma leaned down and felt his pulse on his neck, "..in a coma?" she looked at Sean, "You didn't have to hit him so hard."

"Yes he did." snickered Jane and Jay nodded furiously. Sean FOR SURE had to.

"He's true to his word, guys." Manny sulked, pointing at Damon, "he sues like _anybody_ for anything."

"Maybe he won't remember since being knocked out like that." Toby pointed out.

Emma looked up and insisted, "he's still breathing." she looked to Sean as everyone scattered out of the kitchen, "Why did you have to hit him, Sean?" she asked when he passed by her and stopped.

He looked her up and down and then raised an eyebrow like it was obvious, "He was flirting with you."

Really? That was why?! If only he knew-

"He also kissed her." Jane declared, since the last out of the kitchen and tossed that over her shoulder and leaned on the wall to watch this go down.

Sean's eyes went from over at Jane, to shooting back at Emma's madly, "Jane." Emma taunted back, "Go do.. pregnant things." she snapped.

Jane rolled her eyes and left. "Emma!" Snapped Sean, following her out of the kitchen

She had more things to worry about though and chased after her friends who went to the living room. Jay and Manny sat on the couch with the rest standing around. Toby lied on the floor, ready to sleep.

"What are you guys doing?! You can't leave him like that in there." she declared.

"What do we do, smarty pants?!" exclaimed Manny. Her mind was going a million miles per hour. Her career was dead, and so was her bank account for all she knew once Damon woke up and proceeded with his angry plans.

"I.." Emma choked up, not knowing.

Toby muttered from the ground as they all looked deep in thought, "Guy was tanked. Take him home and hope he forgets the whole thing."

Silence.

"Thats... not so bad." admitted Liberty.

Jay raised his eyebrows pretty impressed too and noted to everybody else, "He's not so bad when he's drunk." he said about Toby, pointing to the small nerd passing out on the floor.

"Problem is...where does he live?" Manny asked, shrugging and not knowing herself.

"hellooooo." came a voice. The whole group turned to Summer still standing in the doorframe of the kitchen, completely forgotten about and she huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "Like duh, ofcourse I know where he lives."

They all looked at her and then another, delighted.

"Who here can drive and isn't too drunk?" Emma asked, looking around hopefully and none of them replied, feeling pretty drunk. Emma too, felt buzzed. She scoffed and threw her arms up, "Fine, whatever. I'll driv-"

"I'll drive." corrected Sean, grabbing the keys from her when she picked up Jay's civic keys.

"You've been drinking and don't have a very nice criminal record with driving." Emma snapped back, shooting him a look

He shot back, "I'm a better driver than you **even** when I'm drunk."

"So true." Jay chimed in, as if they needed his two sense and was nodding sincerely. Just incase nobody believed.

"Alright, you go get the car" directed Jane, being the only sober but pregnant one, "The rest of you, go get Damon wrapped in a blanket so you can carry him down to the car."

They all got up and Spinner stopped infront of her, "What about me?"

"Go help them!" she taunted and then sighed, "I'm going to bed. Don't go TOO crazy tonight."

"Jane, we're going to go break into some guys house to put him back just after we've knocked him out and he threatened us. Now we're going to go add to it and drink and drive.."

"Yea." blinked Jane, walking away, "Don't have anymore fun than that."

Spinner grinned, shaking his head. His girl was a wild crazy little thing. From behind him, Toby crawled off the floor and into the kitchen.

Jay, Emma, Manny and Liberty were trying to roll Damon into a blanket. "I think I'm going to go head to bed too guys."

Liberty stormed over to him, "Toby. Can you not see we need some help?"

"With **what**?!" he threw his arms out and looked confused.

"Lib," huffed and puffed Manny from rolling Damon onto a blanket, "Let him go. He's wasted."

"Mhm." nodded Toby himself, agreeing. Liberty turned back to him and he leaned in, kissing her hard and leaned back, "Mistletoe!" he cheered, pointing his finger up and turned. He left for bed.

Liberty shrieked in horror, "EW!" she whiped her mouth as Emma walked over, knowing how this felt. The blonde grabbed a chair and got up on it, grabbing the DAMN stupid mistletoe off the cieling and got back down. Liberty watched her go to the sink, and throw it in the chop whole. Emma turned it on and listened slash watched it rip to pieces.

"That thing was _nothing_ but trouble." muttered Emma, going back to the Damon as Spinner came back in too.

"Grab a side." Jay told Spinner. THe two guys leaned down to the wrapped up body of Damon.

"If someone sees they are going to think we killed him." joked Manny, following them with Emma, Summer and Liberty.

Liberty opened the door for everyone and the guys carried it out and to the elevator. Manny was last to leave and turned to Liberty, "Maybe you should stay. Help Jane if she needs it, tend to Toby when he starts puking."

She was sure he would. They all were.

"are you sure?" Liberty asked with a concerned look.

Manny nodded, "Ya. Jay's car doesn't have a lot of seats anyways." she sighed happily when Liberty nodded than shut the door.

"Lets go do this." Emma breathed.

They all stood in the elevator, and in the silence, Summer giggled, "Is Sean single you guys?"

Everybody stared at her unbelievably. Was she for real!?


	8. Ho, Ho, Hoes

So Sean was in the drivers seat, car on and waiting for the guys to put Damon in the trunk. This was going to be a tight squeeze with them all. Jay and Spinner tried to bang the trunk down, it seemed to be useless with Damon body being too big and it was so darn cold out.

"This isn't going to shut." snapped Spinner and gasped, hearing sounds from a far, "Carolers."

Jay rubbed his cold hands together, and cold air came out of his mouth while he spoke, "Well hurry! Fuck! Get it in!" they stuffed as much as they could, as if it was a dead body. Damon even groaned in his sleep until they finally got the trunk down.

From in the car, Manny and Emma sat in the back as Summer the front passangers seat. She had the sun riser down to check the mirror while putting on her lipstick, "Where are you from Sean?" she asked, turning to him with a slight seductive smile.

He was warming the car up, shivering himself and clenching the steering wheel. Could the guys take any longer?

Manny and Emma shared a knowing look, and Emma even glared at the back of Summers head, "Maybe I should go help them." Sean muttered, eyes on the rear view mirror and not even answering Summer.

"hellloooo." Summer taunted and he finally ripped his eyes off the mirror when he saw Jay and Spin coming back to the car. He blinked blankly at her. She scoffed and crossed her arms, "I've never had to beg for attention from a guy and I'm not going to start now, I don't care **how hot **you think you are."

Even Manny's mouth dropped, and a silent laugh came out. Sean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and before he opened his mouth, Emma even giggled out loud from the back seat. He tossed her a look and then they all stopped and turned when Summer opened the door.

"Wait?!" Manny exclaimed, "We need Damons address!"

"where are you going?" taunted Jay when she stepped out and huffed.

"I'm not helping anymore." she said matter of factly, sticking her nose into the air, "Now someone drive me home." she looked between Jay and Spinner.

The two guys looked back at another.

The door of the orange civic shut, and Summer stood out in the cold with just her dress and coat on. "HEY!" she shouted towards the car that sped off into the snowy white. "What about me?!" she pouted, stomping her foot and looked around.

In the back seat of Jay's car which Sean drove, Spinner couldn't help but laugh, "I can't believe we left her."

"Well she wasn't going to help us." snarled Sean, driving still.

"Not unless you let her seduce you. " Manny chimed in with a smirk and both the girls tried not to laugh, glancing at another.

Jay sat up front now with Sean, "Was poor innocent Cam getting hit on by the pretty girl?"

"Did you just call her pretty!?" Manny snapped, hitting the back of his head in which he groaned but then chuckled.

"Can we get back to more important things?" Emma taunted, not wanting to talk about how pretty this stupid girl hitting on Sean was.

Sean tried not to smirk, glancing at Emma in the back seat with his rearview.

"How are we going to find out where he lives now?" she asked everyone

Oh.

They grew quiet.

"Shit." Spinner spoke first.

"Wait!" Manny sat up from beside him and told Sean, "Drive to the main streets. Damon was a strip club pig, even owns some of them. Someones sure to know where he lives in one of them."

Jay happily cheered, "To the Strip club!" both Emma and Manny slapped him in the head. They parked on the side of the road when they got to the busy downtown area and parked infront of a Club called 'Ho ho hoes'.

"well that's nice!" Emma declared in sarcasm as they all peaked at it from the front window, "Very clever."

Manny sighed and opened the door, "Lets just get this over with."

"Over with?" repeated Spinner, not knowing what the rush was and they all stood in a line up.

"Nobody has better things to do on Christmas?" Emma taunted, looking around at all the guys. This was so sexist! And gross!

"What's better than this? Beer, naked ladies and Christmas all around." Spinner joked.

"Don't you have a pregnant girl back home?" Sean taunted him, still a bit snappy about that and raised an eyebrow when Spin just grinned. Sean rolled his eyes back to Emma, and he was careful to stay close to her..tons of guys were already eyeing up Manny and Emma.

"I.D's." the bouncer upfront of the line said, when they hit the front. They all had it out already and he nodded, letting them in one by one. The classic seductive 'Santa Baby' tune was blasting inside, and the lights were flickering as they walked inside.

_**Think of all the fun I've missed  
>Think of all the boys I haven't kissed<br>Next year I could be just as good  
>If you check off my Christmas list<strong>_

_**Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot  
>I've been an angel all year, santa baby<br>So hurry down the chimney tonight**_

Manny opened the door to the strip club, the awful corny Christmas music blasting and girls dressed in christmas slutty outfits and some swinging around the poles. The bar was big, and tons of horndogs sat upon the counter.

One girl passed them, holding a tray of beer and she had a red body suit on with white fur around her C cup breasts and then a Santa hat on. She smirked to the boys as she passed. Emma even stopped to stare as she stood between Sean and Spin and Manny scowled seeing Jay look around in bliss.

"She's **paid to **smile at you, you know?" Emma taunted Sean and he turned from looking around and smirked at her. He went to walk ahead but stepped in awfully close to her before he did.

"If that makes you feel better to believe than okay." he walked ahead with a grin.

Emma's mouth dropped, not believing he just said that to her. That little jerk! Her cheeks went red, and she turned to Manny quickly, "Can we get a drink?"

Manny sighed and nodded, "Sure. Go," she told Jay, pointing at the strip poles and Spin stood with him, "Get it out of your system while you still can."

Jay laughed but kissed her cheek and left with Spinner. Even Emma had to laugh. They headed to the bar.

"My names Sabrina. What can I get ya?" the friendly bartender asked. She had dreads, and clothes on, so that was nice. Almost looked like Angelina Jolie with Blonde hair.

"I don't know," Manny wrinkled her nose, leaning on the bar, "What's good here?"

The girl smirked and giggled, shaking a martini, "Let me surprise you." she had long eye lashes, and bashed them.

Manny turned to Emma who shrugged, why not. She would know what's best! "Hey!" Manny had to ask, leaning further onto the bar. The girl eyed Manny and leaned closer. "Do you know Damon? The movie director? Comes in here **a lot?"**

**"Ugh**, that scum bag?" she asked and eyed the two girls, "Did he make a bad move on one of you?" she looked at Manny and tilted her head, "I know a bouncer who will take care of him, where is he?"

"In our trunk." muttered Emma but was shut up when a hand went over her mouth. Sean now stood beside her and grinned to Sabrina, hoping she didn't hear that.

"We're actually wondering if you know where he lives?" Sean put on his best smirk, he knew the girls went wild for that.

Sabrina just looked back to Manny and whispered to her while nodding to the right, "that guy over there is also a director, in the VIP room. Say your a friend of mine and they will let you in."

Manny smiled happily to Sabrina as Jay and Spin came back, "Thankyou SO much! You're a life savior."

"Strippers are boring." Jay noted matter of factly now behind Manny.

Manny gave him a knowing smile and rubbed his arm, "It's ok. We got what we came for, we can leave after we go to the VIP room."

"VIP?!" Spin asked, excited.

"This guy bugging you?" Sabrina asked Manny.

Emma now saw it, and so did Sean. Oooohh, that's why she didn't come to Sean's charm. She swung the other way.

Manny then blinked, and saw it too. Woops. "I-It's my boyfriend."

"fiance!" Jay corrected, pulling her from the bar with her drink and almost shielded her from the lesbian. He and lesbians didn't do well with another in the past.

Sabrina just smirked and went to washing down the counter as she winked to Manny, "Bummer." she walked off

Sean and Emma looked at another, smirking and trying not to laugh as Manny stood there embarrassed and Jay dumbfounded.

"To the VIP room!" cheered Spinner, who was obviously the only one who didn't get it.

"Oh my god." blushed Manny, grabbing Jay's hand and pulled him towards it. He chuckled and followed after her with their friends on their heels.

Two big bouncers turned from the entrance of the VIP room, and one put their hand up before the others passed, "You're not getting through here without being on the list."

"We're Sabrinas friend." Manny said, pointing to the bar.

"I don't care." taunted the bouncer, but the other one gazed at the blonde behind Manny and smirked, "Your friend can come in, and you **could too if **you left all your boyfriends outside."

Emma went to shrug and just go, somebody needed to go talk to that director to get Damons address. But Sean held her back, and pushed her behind him, giving her a look. She shrugged innocently, "What?! We need in."

"Your not going anywhere without me." he practically growled in jealousy.

From in The VIP room, somebody seemed to notice them. "Emma? Manny?"

Both the girls looked over the bouncers for the big guys to move when Peter Stone came up to them with a grin on his face, "Well look what we have here.." he drifts, looking around and noticing Spin, Jay and...

Sean.

Both the two glared hatefully at another and Emma looked between nervously and tried to bare a smile, "Peterrrrrr!"

_**Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing  
>A ring<br>And I don't mean on the phone, santa baby  
>So hurry down the chimney tonight<strong>_


	9. Let It Snow, Let It Snow

"How the hell do we get the address from Peter when he basically hates all of us." Jay snapped in a whisper. I mean, they were let into the VIP room and sat down in a nice lit up booth, but Peter would only talk to Emma and did so alone in his own booth across from theirs.

Sean glared madly over at them, watching Peter closely. The music was so loud that he couldn't hear what they were saying and it was driving him crazy. A waitress came over with free beers for them, and winked before she left. Sean finally spoke out but mostly to himself, "If he makes _one move _onher-"

"Sean if anything, we want him to." Manny declared across from him, Jay on her side.

Spinner nodded on his left, nodding to Peter, "He'd give the address if she thinks he's into him or whatever."

"You think he actually buys the fact she's single when Sean Cameron is sitting right here?" taunted Jay with a smirk when Sean scowled over at them again

Over by Emma, Peter was wondering the same thing and leaned more forward on the table and Emma sat across. "So...what's Sean doing around here again, if you're not with him?"

Emma swallowed hard and tried to bare a fake eye roll, "He's here for Christmas with Jay, and I'm here with Manny. It totally sucks."

"He bugging you?"

Emma held in a laugh. Even if Sean was (Which he wasn't), Peter could do **nothing **about it. Sean was the strongest guy Emma honestly knew..she tried not to fan girl right there, cornering her eyes at Sean who was talking to their friend, a scowl on his face but she knew him too well, he was a softy when he wanted to be..when **she wanted him to be**.

"It's fine. He knew I married Spin, and just recently I divorced him-"

"Really?!" Peter didn't even let her finish, eyes wide and a grin on his face. He licked his lips a bit nervously and swallowed, "Emma. I always knew you were the one that got away.." he looked down.

Emma almost felt bad. Almost.

He looked back up with a grin, "Maybe this is our second chance?"

Second chance? Didn't Peter have like a bunch of chances? The only million chances Emma ever gave to anybody was Sean Cameron and Peter Stone did not come close to him.

Ugh, this was it. She had to admit it to herself. . she wasn't ever going to get over Sean. He made her head over heels when he was just 13 and he still made her head over heels. Could still make her blush, smile, and mad when he wanted to.

"Maybe." Emma replied. Not sure how else she could reply.. "Be right back, I feel bad for leaving Manny." she got up, eyes widening as she caught Manny's look from the other table and signaled her to come to the bathroom.

"So!?" Manny asked, and Emma was washing her hands at the sink.

"I feel dirty just talking to him." Emma declared, rolling her eyes. "He's going on and on how hes now this huge new director and all his movies will be out soon."

"Great, he'll be famous and he can tell everyone how his first movie starred little ol' me." Manny said sarcastically and groaned, shaking Emma's shoulders, "Tell me you got the address."

"He won't give it to me, won't shut up about second chances blah, blah blah."

"He thinks he has another shot with you?" Manny snickered and rolled her eyes to then gasp, "That's it." she cringed though, but stepped closer to Emma, "You have to go with it. And you have to get that address."

"MANNY!"

"Em, it's the only way! Damons still in the trunk and probably going to get frost bite if we don't get out there soon and bring him home."

Emma scowled, she was right. She raised her finger at her madly, "Don't you dare think I'll get over this. You'll owe me BIG time Manny Santos."

This was going to be HORRIBLE.

"I know." winced Manny, watching her go but then pulled her back, "Wait!"

Emma turned, for Manny to play around with her sparkly dress and then actually pushed her boobs up a bit more, " MANNY!" she hissed, slapping her away and Manny gasped but giggled.

"Well you're trying to seduce here!"

Meanwhile, outside the bathroom in the VIP room, Sean got up from the table. "Man, where you going?" Jay asked.

Spinner looked over and pitied Sean who shook his head, clenching his jaw. He couldn't even look at them.

"I can't sit here and watch her flirt with him. I'm leaving the VIP, I'll meet you in the car, keep it warm.. before Damon freezes to death in the trunk." he half joked, and walked off.

Jay and SPinner both shared a look, "It's never easy between those two." Jay muttered.

Meanwhile, Emma came out and was back with Peter only this time he showed her his personal VIP room which was lit blue and they even glowed inside the room. "Romantic, isn't it?" he asked her.

Emma felt dirty, being alone with him, in this room. "Isn't this where people get alone time with the dancers?" she taunted, squinting her eyes at him.

He chuckled and shrugged, "I guess." he took her hand though, "But tonight it's just ours."

He leaned in, and Emma's hand actually pushed on his chest and he frowned with a confused look. She bared a smile, "Oh my god! I forgot to tell you, I met another Director tonight."

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes, "Em, It's Hollywood. do you know how many people try claiming their directors so girls will sleep with them?"

"It was Damon Knight."

Peter stared at her blankly and then scoffed, nodding, "He's a director, but Em, I can give you so much more than he could."

Emma wanted to gag. She wanted NOTHING from either of them. Come to think of it, Damon was probably just an older Peter. "Oh I totally don't want him like that." she said and he relaxed a little, "I just..left my coat at his place! He had a BIG christmas party and I just don't remember his address to go get it. Has my passport and everything."

Peter looked awfully skeptical, like he didn't believe her. Emma bit her bottom lip and her gut turned. Oh god, he wasn't falling for it.

"He lives in the Hills."

Emma was stunned. He believed her! Wait the hills? "Like, Beverly Hills?"

He nodded and chuckled, "All the hot shots live out there. It's just 20 mins away. You'll know his house when you see it." he snickered, "Big red door, and big huge Christmas lights and a mailbox that's a naked mermaid."

Wow.. tacky.

"Thanks!" Emma exclaimed, turning quickly to run out and he grabbed her, stuttering a bit.

"I..W-wait." he put his hands on his head, shutting his eyes "You were.." he blinked his eyes open and scowled her, "You were just using me!"

Emma rolled her eyes and taunted, "It's not like you've never used people Peter."

"so what?!" he bittered, snickering in disgust and looking out the door, "You're with that loser again? Sean? Good luck with a life being knocked up and waiting for your criminal husband to get out of jail your whole life-"

_**SLAP!**_

Emma's eyes widened, watching Peters face turn and his cheek red, her hand stinging. She was shocked she did it, but didn't regret it.

She turned to leave and paused to turn back, "As if I ever dated you Peter. You'll never be half the person Sean is." with that, she left.

Manny, Spinner and Jay raised from their seats when Emma came out, "I got the address." she said, nodding proudly.

Spinner groaned, "Thank god! Can I go home now? Got a pregnant girl to be with."

Jay nodded and insisted, "Me and Sean can lift him back to his place, go and take a taxi back to Jane."

Spin nodded and left.

Jay turned back to Manny and Emma, "Alright, lets get in the car and go. Where is it?"

"Beverly Hills." Emma said and she looked around, "Where's Sean?"

Manny bit her lip and Jay raised an eyebrow, "Where do you think he is? You think it's chocolate and rainbows to watch the girl you love flirt with somebody else?"

Emma felt hit in the gut, and heart. She looked down, and just began walking out. It was fake flirting. Sean had to know that..

The girls went to the back seat again, Jay in the passenger as Sean began to drive back out onto the streets, "Where we going?" he asked scruffly.

Emma looked down and peaked back up, seeing in the rear view mirror how hard he held his gaze on the road.

"Beverly Hills." Jay sighed. This was going to be a nice ride with how hard the wind was blowing the snow that began to snowstorm down.

"Wow! Snowing in California." Manny couldn't help but stare in awe and a small smile spread across her face from the back seat and Jay gave a loving look back at her, knowing she must be loving this. It was like being home again in Toronto.

Sean couldn't help but soften either, watching it fall down. Emma leaned her head on the passangers seat and watched it too fall until they made it to the Hills neighborhood where the rich and famous lived.

"How the hell do we know which one is his?" Jay asked, staring at the huge lit up mansions of Hollywood.

Emma sat up and told Sean, "Stop!" and he did. They both looked out to the right side where a big white mansion with a big red door and a cheap looking naked mailbox sat, "That's it."

Manny had to be the one to ask, "How do we get him in without setting some alarm off?"

Sean had to scowl and turned to Jay beside him, "Why is there problem after problem?"

"Because it's Christmas Eve." joked Jay, and they looked to the cars radio clock.

"Oh my god, it really is." Manny said.

Emma pouted, "It's the 24th of December and we're spending it while planning to break into a famous persons mansion with the guy passed out in our trunk."

"At least we're spending it t_ogether." _Manny said with high spirit and had to giggle herself as they all rolled their eyes but smiled and got out.

"Check his pockets for keys." Sean declared, opening the trunk and Damon was still lying there knocked out. He snored a bit though.

"I'm not touchin him." Manny declared, raising her hands up in the air.

Sean looked to Emma who snickered, "Me either."

"Didn't mind some one on one action with another guy 20 minutes ago." snapped Sean, leaning over Damon and checking for the keys himself.

Emma madly snapped back, "and just what does that mean?!"

Manny and Jay shared a look and Manny tried to point towards the gates, "Me and Jay should watch out for security. Are you guys going to be able to lift him yourselves?"

They were too busy fighting and Jay joked to Manny, "It's Sean, he could carry two dead bodies if he wanted to."

"Alright, lets go be look out." Manny declared, taking his hand and guided him away.

"So how is Peter, Em?" Sean went on, taunting her bitterly, "Didn't take long for you to go into a room alone with him. Did he tell you what a big shot he is now? You wanna marry him next?"

Emma was fuming and turned to him, the snow falling around them somewhat beautifully but this moment was anything but. "Just a little reminder on why we are here doing **this," **Emma said while pointing to the cars trunk, "Is because YOU punched Damon out, Sean..and I'M trying to help! I didn't have to! But that's just what you do don't you Sean!? Stir trouble-"

Sean had grabbed her, shutting her up with a passionate kiss and closing his eyes tight like he was scared if she'd stop him or pull away. Something about the snow falling around her and landing on her white golden hair just looked so beautiful. She was mad, and that sometimes got him all giddy like. He liked that he could wind her up still, it meant she still cared. She was right too, she was just doing this for him, he didn't **have to **punch Damon, but the jerk was hitting on her and Sean just couldn't have that.

Emma whimpered into the kiss, but let his strong arms with his winter jacket wrap her into his embrace. She moved her lips with his and he hungerily kissed her back and softened when he felt her kiss back. She tightened her hold around the collars of his jacket and pressed her body more to his for the warmth and he almost groaned. Her heart pounded and he kissed her harder, his hand moving to the back of her neck.

Scratch that. This moment was **pretty **beautiful. They kissed as the snow fell down on them and when they pulled apart, Sean's mouth was hanging, staring at her in awe. She smiled lovingly up at him and he smiled a little, staring back into her eyes.

Emma then blinked and looked around, seeing them alone, "Where's Jay and Manny?"

Sean looked around and sighed, "Probably left when we were fighting. Probably on look out." he glanced to the trunk, "We should get him in."

Emma put her hand into Damons jean pockets and Sean scowled her til she got them. The Keys! Oh THANK GOD!

"Somebody had to go down there." she taunted back and Sean just got to the part of quickly getting Damon out of the trunk.

"Here we go." Sean says and Emma went to Damons feet, helping lift him out.

Emma yelped, almost slipping on ice just as they got Damon lifted and Sean had to let him go to reach out and catch Emma. She gasped, and looked up to see he had her right in his arms, almost bridal style and she was one inch from hitting the ground. She smiled while she blushed and he teased her while staring down at her, "I don't remember you being so damsel in Distress." he joked.

Emma rolled her eyes smiling and he helped her back up. She was no Damsel, that's for sure! That's what Sean loved about her. She was strong and independent but damn! She should of brought her winter boots. WHo knew it'd snow okay?!

"Oh..shit.." drifted Sean, looking behind her. When they turned, they noticed they dropped Damon and it wasn't a BIG fall but his head landed on a rock.

Emma's eyes widened, bending down, "Is he bleeding!?" she checked him out. Sean looked around bewildered and waited as Emma scanned him and quickly got up, "He's fine. No blood. Let's get him inside fast before someone sees us." she said.

They both grabbed an end of Damon. He even woke up for a few second, slurring, "MOmmy. Bad Manny. Sue ALL of you."

Both Sean and Emma shared an 'uh Oh' look and made it to his door, Emma turned and put his keys through it.

It opened. No alarm. Thank sweet baby Jesus! She had to smile happily and grab Damons feet again, glancing to Sean who smirked back at her happy behavior. She was such a dork.

and my god he was in love with her.

They finally carried him in, closing the door from the snow and the cold.

_**When we finally kiss good-night  
>How I'll hate going out in the storm<br>But if you really hold me tight  
>All the way home I'll be warm<strong>_

_**The fire is slowly dying  
>And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing<br>But as long as you love me so  
>Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow<strong>_


	10. Christmas Miricle

"Everythings good?" Jay asked, standing outside the car with Manny as Emma and Sean walked back from Damons house

It still snowed, heavier now.

"Well, we got him in bed.." Emma drifted, "But that doesn't mean he won't remember everything tomorrow."

Sean sucked in a deep breath, also a little scared for tomorrow. They all shared looks until Manny clapped her hands together, "I'm not letting this jerk ruin our Christmas."

"Over all, I think it was a pretty good one." smirked Sean to Emma who tried not to blush.

"Alright love birds." taunted Jay, opening the driver door since now sobered up to drive himself, "Lets get home and sleep. I want a good night sleep before I'm arrested tomorrow."

"Or Sean." noted Manny.

Sean gave her a 'thanks' look.

"Again.." drifted Emma humorously to yelp and laugh when he grabbed her and just opened the back door, pushing her in playfully and got in with her.

Jay drove, his windshield wippers going crazy back and forth to fight the snow storm. "Damn.." he muttered but glanced over to Manny in the passanger seat and sighed, "It'll be ok, babe."

Manny bit her nails nervously but sighed and stopped. She tried to nod and smiled sadly to him before she inched closer and said, "I don't know what I'll do if I lost you."

"You won't." he assured and teased, putting his fingers into hers. "If I'm put away, you'll wait. You **better **wait." he teased.

She laughed and nodded before glancing back in the back seat and her eyes widened impressed.

"What?" Jay saw that look.

"Well, they're sure making up for lost time." she noted.

Jay glanced back and laughed with her, putting on the radio. In the back seat, Sean passionately kissed Emma to the point of ripping off her coat. He sat on the left corner and she was pulled onto his lap, making out heavily.

Sean slammed up against Emma's guest room door when they got back to Manny and Jay's. He opened the door and now it was her pushing him to the wall inside, her hands opening his shirt, seeing his bare chest for the first time in years, and that _6 pack (_God thankyou for that 6 pack). Her hands ran over it as he bowed his head down to kiss her again. "Fuck I missed you so much." he panted against the kiss and she almost whimpered, nodding.

He reached down and scooped her up like she weighed nothing. The muscles in his biceps clenched as he did. He laid her gently on the bed. His hands found her shirt and slipped it off easily as she raised up and let him, exposing her lace covered breasts. Jesus she was no teen anymore, full out woman with curves and bumps he was throbbing right now over.

"Merry Christmas to me." he sighed playfully and she softly laughed, her back arched and her hips bucked as he moved in and he growled in need. As she undid his jeans, he was tearing off her bra. His eyes opened wide at the sight of her breasts. He leaned his head down, kissing down her chest and nipped playfully over one nipple making her cry out, "Always so beautiful."

"Off. Need them off." Emma just panted, trying to get his pants off. She remembered the first time Sean made love to her, took away her virginity, after that? She was no innocent Emma anymore. He was the only one who could make her this needy, this..well honestly? Horny. He was so good at what he did to her, she ached to have him inside of her again.

He stood and in a flash, everything in the way was gone. She saw him completely. Her eyes went to the little things she remembered; the beauty mark on his arm, the way his hips cut in a V and how big his, well, you know what she meant. He even still had that hungry look in his eyes like he did the first time he had her in his bed...

"Your turn." He didn't give her time to think, pulling her pants down hard, it was all she could do to hold tight to the mattress as her clothes disappeared from her body and she yelped and giggled when he climbed back over her.

He moved over her and she lay open, open to him, legs around his waist. He carressed her hair, inhaled her vanilla sent and then he kissed her hard, his kisses moving to her neck, her breasts. Moving down to her stomach. His hands were holding her open as his warm mouth went further south.

She squeeled a bit. He had ONCE did this to her when together years ago, and she felt as squirmish as she did then. He was WAY TOO good at this, she was always bucking wildly by the end of it, "SEAN!"

His kisses landed on her soft folds. He avoided her most sensitive spot, kissing and making her wet all over before settling down between her legs, his shoulders forcing her thighs apart, his hands caressing her stomach as he started to tease her clit and she began to buck.

He remembered exactly how she liked to be touched, his mouth gentle and then pressing hard, his tongue finding her spot. Her fingers went through his hair and held him there, her legs wrapping around him.

His fingers went inside and she was wondering if he would remember exactly where and oooh - yes, there, God yes, right there! Soon it was building within her and she could not stop if she wanted to. He held her tight and she pulled him to her, calling his name as her body trembled and as he stayed finger fucking her, he had to crawl back up to cover her mouth before the rest of the house heard them.

No doubt they already did.

She then bucked in a white-hot climax, waves rolling over her as he kept her there through wave after wave. He stared into her eyes lustfully, watching her come because of his talented fingers.

When it passed she collapsed backwards on the mattress trying to catch her breath, wondering if there was anyway, any time a woman could feel more than she just did.

He waited, letting her calm down and kissed softly around her body. Before he came back up to her neck, he whispered into her ear, "If I find you with another guy again-"

"There won't be another."

He nodded appreciating like but pulled her chin down to look at him and looked into her eyes, "You have _a lot _of making up to do for marrying someone else."

"It was a mistake. He wasn't you Sean." Emma pouted, sadly looking into his eyes and he closed his when she carressed her fingers into his own hair. She loved it when he grew it out a little longer. He looked like Prince charming. He WAS her prince Charming.

She could feel him at her entrance now, and he kissed her before pulling away and teased her huskily, "Do I have to remind you who you belong to?"

Their eyes were locked together.

"I'm yours," she gasped as he pushed forward, easily moving into her. "Since I was 12 years old." She wrapped around him, wanting him to feel all of her, wanting him to be as far inside as he could possibly be.

Emma bit her lip, trying to hold back her moans of ecstasy until he whispered in her ear, "Scream as loud as you want, baby." She let go, crying out his name or just moaning as he slammed into her deeply but slow. He started picking up speed and Emma couldn't hold it in anymore, sighing in and out as she clenched the sheets in her fists and arched back. When she lifted her head back up they stared into anothers eyes passionately until she could feel her climax approaching, but she wanted to come with him.

Sean saved her the trouble of waiting when he groaned and put his head down to rest his forehead on her shoulder. After a few more powerful thrusts and shouting her name, he raised back up and laid over her with his strong arms holding him up and drove his hips into hers, her legs around him begining to shake.

They both came hard, and he collapsed on top of her, both of them breathless, sweat-streaked, and thoroughly spent. And for a while, they laid like that, he on top of her, still inside her, breathing in and out in unison, chests rising and falling together. She began to shiver as the sweat cooled on her body and he wrapped the covers more tightly around them both, flipping them so that they were on their sides, facing each other. His hand roamed up and down the arch of her curve as she laid on her other side and he left tingles on her body

"Love you." he said seriously, watching her begin to shut her eyes, smirking and knowing he made her exhausted.

"Love..you." she mummered, cuddling more into the pillow she laid on and his arms.

((((*))))

"Unfair." Jay said simply, sitting in his bed and waiting for Manny to get out of the shower.

She called back from the bathroom, "What?"

"What do you mean 'what?" he taunted, pointing to his wall, "You can't hear them?" he blinked and couldn't believe Sean could make a girl scream like that. "I'm that good right?" he asked.

Manny peaked from the door at him with her own sexy grin, "Right, baby."

He smirked and nodded proudly as she vanished from the door. He laid down exhausted and tried to get comfortable. It wasn't working. "Manny come to damn bed!" he could never sleep without her.

"Why?" came her playful reply.

He joked, laying back on his back, "Santa knows when you're awake." he boredly looked up at the cieling.

A few moments later Manny came out, "Santa knows when you're bad too." he looked over, and his mouth fell. Manny wore one of those sexyChristmas outfits, like the girls at the strip club only she was MUCH foxier than all those other girls. He groaned in agony as she crawled slowly onto the bed, and over him.

"Don't touch." she warned, catching his wrist before he touched her body. She wore lacey red bra and panties, with Santa like white fur around her pushed up C cup breasts and asanta hat.

Jay was throbbing painfully. "Jesus, dimples.." he clenched his teeth when she straddled him and he closed his eyes to then stare up in heaven at his girl, her long brown hair begging him to touch it. He leaned up and kissed her hard, she squeeled but giggled against the kiss, and as she heavily made out he gripped her hair in his fists. She moved his cock out of his boxers and he helped her by moving his other hand tomove her thong to the side, plunging right up into her. He knew Manny, she didn't need foreplay when it came to him either, the two got immediately hot for another.

"Fuck me, Jay."

"I _must _of been good this year." he insisted, throwing her down on the bed.

Outside, in the sky, a wishing star flew past the falling snow and their apartment. The lit up houses and shopping malls shined beautifully in the night.

Merry Christmas, and to all a happily ever after.

((((******)))))))

Damon groaned, waking up the next morning and feeling like a bull had rammed his head in. He clenched it painfully and sat up in bed, glaring back at the sun in his window.

"What happened?" he said to himself, sighing and looking around.

He looked like shit.

"Who.." he blinked and his eyes widened, "who _am I!?_" he stared at the rich items and furniture in his rooms, ,"Where am I!?"

To say Damon not only forgot what happened last night was an understatement. It took him weeks to remember who he was. . and he never, ever, found out what happened that Christmas night.

(((((((((((*********)))))))

"Merry Christmas!" shouted Manny exciting, sitting on Jay's lap who smirked at their friends coming in to open Christmas presents from under the tree.

Toby groaned, holding his head. He looked as bad as Damon. He smiled happily though seeing his presents, "Woohoo!"

Sean sat behind Emma on the ground, pulling her into his arms as she opened Manny's present first who was giddy for her to open it.

"The Season of the Oc! You know me too well." teased Emma, knowing it was really Manny who loved the show.

"You'll like it! It's about this misunderstood bad boy." she flashed Sean a jokingly look

Emma rolled her eyes smiling and opened the next one as Sean nodded to Jay in thanks to his present, "A new toolbox.. just what I need."

They all laughed, and finished up. When that was over, everybody got ready and by night was the big Turkey dinner.

"So no cops yet, is that a good sign?" asked Jane, sitting in the table with Spinner.

Manny put down the last wineglass for Spinner and sat by Jay who just put down the big turkey, "I guess so?"

"It's a Christmas miracle." joked Jay.

"Lets dig in." Spinner said, eyes happily attached to the mash potatoes. Then, the friends did as told, and they smiled sharing a happy Christmas together.

(((((((((((***********)))))

ONE WEEK LATER.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Manny shouted happily on skype with Emma on the computer. It sucked being miles and a plane away, but they made it work.

Emma giggled watching Manny on the computer from her room and saw Jay in the background, making dinner. Sean sat behind Emma since she sat on his lap, wanting to skype their friends together. He smirked with a playful taunt, "Jay the housewife now?"

"he's cooking...so yes." smirked Manny back and gasped, "So what'd you guys want to tell us!? I got your call to come on skype as soon as I could!"

"Well.." Emma drifted, biting her lip and looking down at Sean.

Sean's smirk turned a grin and he told Manny, "Emma got her christmas gift a little late from me.."

Manny raised her eyebrows, "What is it?!"

Emma lifted her hand to the camera so Manny could see the big fat diamond on her finger.

"Jay." Manny said, staring in complete shock and screamed behind her, "JAY, LOOK!"

Emma and Sean even flinched a little to the loudness of their computer speakers, Manny was screaming her head off and they laughed. Just like Emma's mom when Sean proposed infront of her ..

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

"You put a ring on it," Jay said simply over Manny's shoulder, "Good for you dude."

Emma rolled her eyes while smiling to Sean who wrapped his arms closer around her waist.

"Now she can't marry another dude **for sure**." Jay finished.

"JAY!" they all madly yelled for bringing that up.

..

..

...and that's, how they lived happily ever after.

**REVIEWS! I finally finished yet again another story! WOOHOO. I'm on a roll. Any certain stories anybody wants finished? Im trying here real bad to finish them all up! Let me know!**


End file.
